megamitenseifandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Kimi no Kioku
Kimi no Kioku (キミの記憶, Memories of You) est le thème de fin de Persona 3. Ce thème est composé par Shoji Meguro, interprété par Yumi Kawamura, écrit par Shigeo Komori. Ce thème est interprété par Shuhei Kita, dans le dernier épisode de Persona -trinity soul-. Paroles Kanji :風の声 光の粒 まどろむキミにそそぐ :忘れない 優しい微笑み 哀しさに隠した瞳を :願うこと(辛くても) 立ち向かう勇気キミにもらった だから行くね :夢の中(目覚めたら) また逢えるよ :遠い記憶 胸に秘め うたう :はかなく たゆたう 世界を キミの手で 守ったから :今はただ 翼を たたんで ゆっくり 眠りなさい :永遠の 安らぎに 包まれて love through all eternity :優しく 見守る わたしの この手で 眠りなさい :笑ってた 泣いていた 怒ってた キミのこと 覚えている :忘れない いつまでも 決して until my life is exhausted :交差点 聞こえてきた キミによく似た声 :振り向いて 空を仰ぎ見る 零れそうな涙堪えて :明日こそ(いつの日か) もう一度キミに逢えると信じ 独り迷い :雨の夜(晴れた朝) 待ち続けて :忘れないよ 駆け抜けた 夜を :眩く 輝く ひととき みんなと 一緒だった :かけがえの ないときと 知らずに わたしは 過ごしていた :今はただ 大切に 偲ぶよう I will embrace the feeling :キミはね 確かに あのとき わたしの 傍らにいた :いつだって いつだって いつだって すぐ横で 笑っていた :無くしても 取り戻す キミを I will never leave you :はかなく たゆたう 世界を キミの手で 守ったから :今はただ 翼を たたんで ゆっくり 眠りなさい :永遠の 安らぎに 包まれて love through all eternity :優しく 見守る わたしの この手で 眠りなさい :笑ってた 泣いていた 怒ってた キミのこと 覚えている :忘れない いつまでも 決して until my life is exhausted :眩く 輝く ひととき みんなと 一緒だった :かけがえの ないときと 知らずに わたしは 過ごしていた :今はただ 大切に 偲ぶよう I will embrace the feeling :キミはね 確かに あのとき わたしの 傍らにいた :いつだって いつだって いつだって すぐ横で 笑っていた :無くしても 取り戻す キミを I will never leave you Romaji :Kaze no koe hikari no tsubu madoromu kimi ni sosogu :Wasurenai yasashī hohoemi kanashisa ni kakushita hitomi wo :Negau koto (tsurakute mo) tachi mukau yūki kimi ni moratta dakara yuku ne :Yume no naka (mezame tara) mata aeru yo :Tōi kioku mune ni hime utau :Hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamotta kara :Ima wa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemuri nasai :Eien no yasuragi ni tsutsuma rete love through all eternity :Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemuri nasai :Waratteta naiteita okotteta kimi no koto oboete iru :Wasurenai itsu made mo kesshite until my life is exhausted :Kōsaten kikoete kita kimi ni yoku nita koe :Furimuite sora wo aogi miru kobore sōna namida taete :Ashita koso (itsu no hika) mōichido kimi ni aeru to shinji hitori mayoi :Ame no yoru (hareta asa) machi tsudzukete :Wasurenai yo kakenuketa yoru wo :Mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta :Kakegae no nai toki to shirazuni watashi wa sugoshite ita :Ima wa tada taisetsu ni shinobu yō I will embrace the feeling :Kimi wa ne tashikani ano toki watashi no katawara ni ita :Itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratte ita :Naku shite mo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you :Hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamotta kara :Ima wa tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemuri nasai :Eien no yasuragi ni tsutsuma rete love through all eternity :Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemuri nasai :Waratteta naiteita okotteta kimi no koto oboete iru :Wasurenai itsu made mo kesshite until my life is exhausted :Mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta :Kakegae no nai toki to shirazuni watashi wa sugoshite ita :Ima wa tada taisetsu ni shinobu yō I will embrace the feeling :Kimi wa ne tashikani ano toki watashi no katawara ni ita :Itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratte ita :Naku shite mo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you Catégorie:Chansons Persona 3